


Butterflies

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazuna’s laughter, that day, was brighter than the Sun itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Ryu keeps waking me up with cute headcanons about Nazuna and Kaoru, this was a natural consequence.

Nazuna’s skin is soft against his fingers, so hot that Kaoru is sure he might burn if he touches it for too long. Small kisses bloom like flowers on Nito’s neck, provoking a cute sound, muffled by a hand carefully pressed against his lips - Nazuna is so shy, when it comes to affection: he curls up as if he wanted to hide himself from the world, his body too tiny to contain all the love Kaoru gives him every time he can, every time they meet outside school.   
His fingers brush over his chest, and Nazuna’s breath dies in his throat for an instant, a soft hiccup that fills the silence of the room. Kaoru closes his eyes, his nose buried in the soft, blonde locks of Nazuna’s hair, and thinks - thinks about how things changed so quickly in the last three years, thinks about how stupid he must have looked to Nazuna’s eyes, that first day of school in which Kaoru mistook him for a girl. He was so amazed by that little, delicate body to forgot that Yumenosaki was, at that time, a boys-only school. And he must have looked even more stupid when, red cheeks and an elusive look, he tried to convey his feelings, for the first time of his life on the side of those who might be rejected.  
Nazuna’s laughter, that day, was brighter than the Sun itself.  
He fell for that boy like a fool, and spent most of the first year at Yumenosaki trying to get rid of the sweet memory of that angel, trying to find his place between a girl’s nice legs, over some soft lips belonging to someone with a beautiful, soft breast to touch. And still, the image of Nazuna’s face was like sewed onto the back of his mind, ready to pop up when he least expected it. He was scared so much by the idea of loving a man that he did his best to avoid Nazuna, or treat him coldly when Fate had so much fun of him to make Nazuna appear like he was some kind of a fairy.   
He wonders if that same Fate is still laughing at him, now that he longs for his skin to kiss, now that he aches to feel his stomach twist like he was filled with butterflies.   
It makes him feel alive.   
He cups Nazuna’s face between his hands, and opens his eyes just to lose himself in those reddish irises, the eyes of a cute bunny ready to be eaten by a clumsy wolf. “I love you,” he whispers, words that fly in the air dragged by his breath, and brush against Nazuna’s sweet face like a gentle stroke. “I really do.”  
If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be there.  
It’s still strange, stroking a flat chest, holding someone which physical features don’t correspond with the ones he looked for in someone for years; but Nazuna’s lips taste like Heaven, softer than any lips he kissed in the past, sweet like a candy after days of strict dieting. He likes his toungue, soft against his own; it’s tiny and shy like his owner, and demands a bit of spoiling before it takes the courage to react to Kaoru’s strokes. He could kiss Nazuna all day, hold his breath and die on his lips, he wouldn’t mind.  
Nazuna isn’t a woman, and maybe the idea of kissing him disturbed Kaoru, at first, but now, now he knows that he couldn’t do something like that with anyone else, because their lips fit so well together, and those soft puffs that leave Nito’s mouth, Kaoru can eat them all, and swallow them so that they can find a place into his stomach, and keep him warm.   
It’s okay to love a man, he repeats to himself; it’s okay because he doesn’t need the soft embrace of a warm breast who leads him to sleep, he doesn’t need the morbid curves of a woman to feel alive, to feel loved.  
Nazuna is more than he ever desired, and surely more than he deserves. And as long as his love is reciprocated, then it’s fine. He can bury himself on Nito’s body and feel safe.


End file.
